


No Sleep

by Sleepyashe_shay78



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Eridan can't get no sleep, F/M, Humor with sexytimes, SolluxXAradia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyashe_shay78/pseuds/Sleepyashe_shay78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan can't seem to get any sleep because his dorm mate's girlfriend came for a visit ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sleep

No Sleep

"Oh fuck, Aradia!!"

Eridan glared hard at the ceiling fan slowly rotating above me. Two hours. Two fucking hours and his two horny neighbors were still at it.

"Ngn Sollux! There! Please!"

A shrill moan pierced through the night and Eridan groaned, flopping on his stomach while silently praying the new position will help him fall asleep. 

No such luck.

This seem to be a recurring problem for the young Marine Biology student. Usually, every Friday through Sunday. 

His dorm neighbor, Sollux, always had his girlfriend visit and stay with him during the weekend. A sweet young lady who went to a different college. Eridan was confused why some like her would go for someone like Sollux but he digressed. 

The issue at hand was that it was damn near two in the morning and Eridan had class in six hours. 

"Haaa Sollux! More! Please!"

The wanton moan made Eridan want to cry in both exhaustion and sexual frustration. 

Several loud bangs through the wall caused heat to trail up Eridan’s face. It sounded like the back board was hitting his wall! 

After a shrill cry, it’s quiet, safe for the soft sounds of kisses that Eridan can somehow hear. But he thanked his lucky stars because maybe now he can finally get some sleep before he has to wake-

"Hey, let’s do it one more time."

"What, one more time? No Sollux i’m so...haaa don’t touch me there, I just...oooh…"

Eridan gawked when the squeaking sounds of their bed began to echo and Sherry’s sweet yet loud moans of bliss filled the air once again. “Are you fucking kidding me!?” 

Flopping down on his back, Eridan reaches over for his iPod and earphones in hopes to drain out the sounds of the couples’ passionate love making. 

Sadly, it does nothing to help him fall asleep...


End file.
